


Common Ground

by badass_normal



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"The Economist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelda_zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/gifts).



_This is not about you_, he growls and almost believes it.

Those blue eyes stare up at him, through him, as the two of them rut against each other desperately. Sayid does not know what this man has lost, but he does know that he has lost _something_, and it is just one more unwelcome element of common ground between them.

The open gunshot wound on his chest rubs against Ben's skin, which is alarmingly painful. Sayid ignores it. He is more than capable of ignoring physical pain. He has difficulty with the other kind, with the suffocating agony of guilt and loss, and of fornicating with the wrong man, of selling his soul to the Devil.

When he comes he feels like he is bleeding. Elsa is forgotten for a moment as he climaxes long and hard, muffling his cry against Ben's shoulder and clawing, drawing red lines on the other man's hips.

Ben's sociopathic eyes are a funhouse mirror glazed with sex and Sayid sees a distorted version of himself. It disturbs him in more ways than one.

Sayid rolls off of him and Ben is immediately wiping himself off, matter-of-fact and unimpeded by the post-orgasm disorientation Sayid usually falls victim to. This does not surprise Sayid in the slightest.

_Back to work_.

He is beyond a juvenile _I hate you_, but Sayid directs the thought and the glare at Ben, hypothesizing that he can hear.

He refrains from adding a mental _you win again_ as a postscript. A buried part of him still believes that it is not true.


End file.
